


Opprotunities

by Physicallyfat



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Physicallyfat/pseuds/Physicallyfat
Summary: A fun little 'what if' for my imp sona being in the world of Helluvaboss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little 'what if' for my imp sona being in the world of Helluvaboss

" wake up! WAKE UP YOU SHITHEAD!" a voice angrily whispered. 

The blanket of sleep rustled off as his consciousness awoke. 

"Quick! Before Fizz wakes up! We gotta go!" 

He groaned softly. 

The voices quiet, soft floorboards creak with their slow escape. Distant chatter begins anew and slowly becomes out of reach. 

"fuckin' heaven." Fizz groaned. "Not this shit again" he threw off the rough tarp he called a blanket and rubbed the hammock shaped skin irritations on his back. Then stumbled out of his frayed hammock. 

His arm snagged another's hammock on the fall down and spun him into a forward flip to slam his head into the splintered floor. The fall was a typical morning. Painful still, he rubbed his head after removing his embedded horns from the two by four planks. He felt it was early and looked around him to see if he woke up anybody else. Fear gripped him if he unsettled anybody around him. Questioning his surprise he saw nobody. Not a single imp of his gang in their beds. He sighed. The light from the tent seeped in cutting away the dark to one of his blue suspenders tossed to the ground. Angry, he reaches for the suspender. It's roughed up but comfortably worn exterior makes it into his hand. He stands up and looks around the tent for the other parts of his clothing. He wades through the piles of scattered imp possessions of his peers. Dodging hammock after hammock, past the multiple columns of wood, he found his pants tucked away under Demetri’s porn collection. One of his brass knuckles inside Fred's pillow. The other inside a discarded shoe. And finally. His shirt and other suspender hung from the top of the main tent support. 

He felt blessed by Satan to have such strong arms. He climbed up the pole easily thanks to the strong grip of his claws. With shirt in hand he carved his claws into the deep wood on his decent. The floor boards creaked as he impacted the ground. The dirt brushed off easily enough from his shirt. Ammonia wafted into his nose from the shirt. 

"yup. Another day." He gagged. 

He looked over the shirt in the light. It held a slight tinge of yellow to its, should be, white fabric. He tossed it aside onto Raleigh's hammock. 

"enjoy." He grumbled, "asshole." As the urine began to cross contaminate the hammock.

He walked over to the entry of the tent and shoved the draped entry away. The sounds of music, laughter and screams filled the air. A giant sign near the origin of excited screams read, "Loo Loo Land." shaking off the headache Fizz walked around a nearby carnival stand. A small rock and a mat rested next to the shady backdoor of the novelty shop. Kicking over the rock with his small feet he picked up the hidden key and opened the shop with it. The motions were natural and second nature as he stole a dark red shirt from the shop and locked it back up. The black cuffs failed to rest comfortably on his large gorilla arms. He rolled them up to his elbows to compensate. 

A frightened scream from an elderly sounding man shoots out from the direction that Fizz believed was the carousel. Curious, he walks around to the front. Maybe somebody was attacked… Again. He prayed it wasn't. Cleaning up blood was low on his priorities today. He froze in his stride as he reached around the corner of the shop. Loo loo the apple was standing next to an imp couple. But that wasn't what shocked him. A tall dark owl demon stood like a ruler above every other creature in sight. 

He could feel the power emanating from this demon. He immediately recognized the monster. 'Stolas' he was called. Fizz knew that a demon of such high caliber wandering into Loo Loo Land meant an easy target. Why. A head like his given to any of the gangs would cement his prowess above any imp in hell. Above any overlord possibly! Shadows in front of him slinked and slithered as the group surrounding Stolas began to banter. Next to him was a younger, smaller owl demon. She must be his daughter. The both of them wandered deeper into the park. The shadows follow. 

'no wonder the gang wanted to leave me asleep' Fizz thought as he silently followed from a distance. 

Another imp, similarly dressed to the couple, yet taller, slinks around the owls with a rifle. A bodyguard perhaps? Guns are rare in Loo Loo Land. Fizz chuckled to himself. 

“I bet he doesn't even know how to use it” He smiled.

Fizz could feel the collective suspense before the strike. The indecipherable conversation sends the girl and the imp into a distant stare. A death sentence for this living get out of jail card. An imp shoves Fizz to the ground as he began to dart forward. 

Suddenly the swarm of imps wash out and swoop up Stolas. Fizz figured he wasn't the only one with ideas around here. The imp in black takes no notice. 

"Oh Blitzie~" cooed Stolas. 

Fizz jumped up to join the swarm. His steps began to stop as he sprinted to catch up. 

Stolas continued, "I need my bodyguard please!~~" his tone was oddly calm for someone who was about to die. 

Fizz jumped into the bottom portion of the group. This kill WILL be his. He told himself as he kneed David in the jaw.

"Fizz what the fuck?!" Jerry sneered. "You're going to fuck this up!”

Others in the mess began to leer. Each donning a judgement of annoyance to him. Suddenly he was knocked down. Raleigh laughed at Fizz's tumble down the pile of imps. A sack was dunked over the owls head in Raleighs laughter. He looked back to Fizz. Fizz looked back up at Raleigh. That smile that bastard had said it all. A lesser imp in the pile climbed upward towards the owl’s neck wielding a trident. Goddammit Kevin was about to get the Kill. Kevin couldn't even hit the stomach of a fat glutton! 

Deep anger rose within Fizz. Before he could speak, A gunshot echoed across the air. Fizz’s eyes closed from a sudden object jolt towards him. It was wet to his fingers as he wiped away black blood. The imps collectively freeze a moment. Kevin falls limp to the floor. His blood splattered on the owl’s blinding sack, Fizz's shirt, and now the floor. Raleigh and his entourage jolt away from the owl and the Tall imp bodyguard back into the shadows. They trample over Fizz in the escape.

Kicks and dirt are flung into Fizz as the scatter finishes. Dust enters his mouth and he coughs to regain breathable air. Brushing off the dirt and wiping away the blood, Fizz opened his eyes and found the owls and their imp absent. A chill ran down his spine. Inspecting Kevin’s remains, the entry wound lands right on Kevin's heart. Whoever that bodyguard was. He’s definitely the real deal. He tried to remember what he looked like. A tall Imp, with black and white striped horns. A trenchcoat, and a gun. He puzzled over his image. It felt familiar.

Looking around for tracks it seems the ‘money pot’ Fizz hoped to find was nowhere in sight. He looked down to Kevin again. His blood soaking into the trampled dirt and discarded trash. 

This was probably the most peaceful way to go out. Considering the abundance of knives and melee weapons. Hardly anybody could afford a gun in the gang. Fizz came close a handful of times.

Hed figured Kevin had been here all his life. He’d often drop secret details of the theme park such as hidden compartments, drugs and passageways. Kevin would have never told him but he always overheard it. Fizz thought it was fitting a guy who knew about the park as well as he did, died in the park. 

The suspendered Imp begrudgingly walked over to a nearby trash can. He peeled back the installed trash lining and pulled a spare bag out from underneath. A few silent minutes pass as the black stained dirt eventually is swept up, and the body crumples and rustles into the black trash bag. It is then tossed into a pile of similar, black shapeless bags with the other refuse. He looked down and saw the blood still staining his shirt. The anger he felt washed away with thoughts of Kevin. Fizz didn't hate Kevin. But Kevin also didn't really do anything to him. Everyone wanted out. Guess everyone was ok with at least Kevin making it out with that last act he pulled. 

Oh well, at least this time, When Fizz tells mammon's robot that Kevin did not help again He’ll actually believe me this time. Seeing that Kevin's dead and all. Fizz leaves the pile of rotting Garbage. The bag containing Kevin reads in silver marker, “rip Kevin”

But now where's the owl? The park seems as normal as it usually is every other day. The two imps in black wandered aimlessly cheerfully enjoying the park. Fizz thought it was strange. They worked together right? Why aren't they with that taller imp? Blaze was it? That word Stolas called him. Fizz couldn't remember. The couple meanders over to the petting zoo The Draco near them bends over watches them as the guy out of the two begins to vomit on his way there. Fizz turns away. He's seen enough. 

No leads. No tail to chase. These surrounding smiles and sounds of laughter were a cage. An escape rope made of owl feathers and blood. 

“Man fuck you,” Jerry walked out from the next-door concessions. "Raleigh has always been right about you! You fucked it all up!" 

“As if. You held Stolas there like a goddamn prize while all your thumbs were up your collective asses! .” Fizz said

“We had that!”

“Yeah, you, ‘had’.” Fizz began to question continuing this redundant back and fourth

“You wouldn't even go anywhere if you got his head! You’d end up back here in no time. You're a talentless, worthless shitstain imp!" Jerry growled

A gunshot rings out from the big top. Both Fizz and Jerry shoot a glance over to it. The owl girl covering her eyes runs out from the entrance soon after. An excited glance from both of the imps nails the prize. 

Stolas is close behind her. They turn a corner around the cotton candy stand. The owl's gait gives him great distance with each stride.

Jerry vanished as all of Fizz's attention clung to the bird. Fizz’s short legs had to sprint in order to catch up to Stolas’s brisk jog. Panting and gasping for air, Fizz barely catches sight of the ending tips of Stolas’s Tailfeathers entering the fun house. He smiled. There's only one way in, and out for the fun house. ‘Its going to be perfect!’ he thought. Nobody can fuck this up. As soon as that Bird’s head is in his hands hes going to skip everything else and run.

Taking a cautionary glance around. He found no other familiar imp nearby. With his breathing regular, he sprints forward and into the fun house, to set up his trap.

Minutes go by. The distant hum of the house's music droned on loop at least five times. Fizz laid in the wooden rafters above the lights. Every so often he’d pick up conversation between the owls. Undecipherable gibberish at his distance. Until silence comes back. His heart pounded with anticipation. Gentle somber clacks of claws come from the far left corridor. Stolas silently walked into the cold room. Stolas held his daughter in his arms. Eyes on the prize. Fizz carefully and silently wielded his spiked knuckles. It couldn't have been more perfect. He was going to walk right underneath Fizz. And when he does. Fizz was going to slam his arms onto his head to knock him out.. 

Stolas was directly underneath the two. Attention, completely on his distraught daughter. Now or never.

The streaked mascara of the girl caught Fizz's eye. She held no interest to Fizz, yet his curiosity begged him to question. Hesitation left Raleigh to shove him off balance.

Fizz was toppling over towards Stolas. He barely kept his composure by grabbing another nearby strut. Raleigh, barely contained a laugh. And silently slipped down behind Stolas. All was lost. Fizz argued to try and save stolas. A shout to warn him just to spite Raleigh. But maybe he still had a chance? Kill Raleigh afterwards? No time to think

He froze on those rafters at the sight.

Silent as the night, Raleigh had landed.

Stolas stopped.

Death fell into the room. 

It was like watching a beast bear its fangs for the first time. But this beast was worse. The kind of beast that CHOSE to hide its fangs.

Suddenly Stolas was looking at Raleigh. Faster than Fizz could register.

A powerful murderous gaze was sent to Raleigh, turning him to inanimate stone.

A brief instinct of fear came over Raleigh as he suddenly knew what was happening. Air reached into his lungs to exhale as a terrified scream. He is powerless. Before any sound was made. His flesh petrified in an instant. His face, frozen into a deathly wail of terror. 

The owl slowly turned his head back around to face the door. Unaware of the last one standing above him. The long black shadow of the owl slowly strides away silently. 

The rattle of wood begins to enter the funhouse. Fizz trembled in the rafters. He jumped up gaining stable grip above again. Panting and heaving air into his system. If he hadn't been thrown off balance… He shuddered at the thought. He looked back down to what was Raleigh. A fear stricken statue of his former self. A similar fear clung to Fizz’s gut. But he murmured to the statue from above. 

“Serves you right.” He shakily said.

Fizz sat upright on the rafters. His tail wrapped around the banister. Arms crossed and resting on his knees. The striking image of the owl clung to his memory. Fear compelled him to stay if the owl was still near. He felt heat come over him. His sweat was cold.

Green light began to pour in from the ceiling. It met his eye as he inspected the room. Each second he became hotter. He screamed to see the green flames erupt around him. Ripping the cold blue out of the room. He jumped down in terror and fled. The door was just behind him. He leapt for his escape. And his eyes were greeted to a field of green.

The flames have spread across all of Loo Loo Land. Everyone has fled. The Draco rampaged across the stands chasing something. The funhouse collapsed behind him. He jumped. Then ran to the clearing. The imp couple from earlier are riding the Draco. A duel of machine and Draco made Fizz's jaw drop. 

Being on the sidelines was the perfect spectacle to watch. The Draco Lunged forward to the jester. But the jester was too quick. He slid underneath and began to run away. To Fizz’s surprise, the Draco swept around Fast and snatched up the robot. He’d never imagine seeing Fizzoroli fly into the air. To suddenly drop and go silent.

It was over in a moment. His employer was dead. Most of his ‘colleagues’ were most likely dead as well. Some more worse off. 

He thought he’d be happy. The bastard never paid him. Yet Fizzoroli said he was paid the most of the other imps. That slave driver is gone now. ‘What happens to my job?’ Fizz pondered. 

The dirt bundles up against his legs as Fizz crumples to the ground. Loo Loo Land burns to ash around him. 

“Another day, another job well done Milly.” 

“Aw thanks Moxxie!” 

Fizz looked up to see the couple hug it out. The Draco butting into the hug. 

“I uh. Have a question” Fizz said. Not really understanding if it would work. 

The imps and Draco look over to him. 

The spotlight is on him. He freezes. “Uh.. Uhm. c- Can I work for you guys?”

They look at each other. “Oh I don't see why not?” the female started. 

“But you got to talk to our boss.” the male finished. 

‘Boss’? Was it Stolas? They looked like they were in the same group. After all they all seemingly came together and dress the same. 

Fizz felt a glimmer of hope. If Stolas was connected to the company. Maybe he could find a way to sneak in, and kill Stolas for the bounty money, the notoriety, the fame! Or better yet… The money! “Uh. Who's your boss?” Fizz stumbled through the conversation gracefully. It was like an accidental ballet of coincidence. 

“FUCK YEAH KNOW YOUR PLACE BITCH!” The tall imp came shambling out of some debris that has yet to catch fire.

The male imp points to him “That's our boss. ”

'he's the boss?' Fizz thought to himself. Then what was the owl? His thoughts are interrupted by banter. 

"Moxx I didn't know you were into polygamic? Who's your friend?" the tall imp said leaning onto the smaller imp. 

"actually Blitz this fella came forward asking' about a job." the female said. 

'wait…' Blitz'' Fizz pondered. The name echoing through his head. He remembered that name. The owl also said it. The robot also had mentioned something about a' Blitz' in the past at some point. 

"a new employee huh? Always welcome to have another cock turning in the grand machine" 

"it's cog, blitz" 

"Cocks or not we always got a hole to fill!" 

A timid beep emanated nearby. 

"uh sir" moxxy interjected. 

"So what's your name shit for breath?" Blitz asked looking to Fizz. 

The mysterious beeping gets louder 

"Oh, I'm-" 

"UH SIR?!" 

"Moxxy I swear if you don't sew your mouth shut right now I'm -" 

The beeping peaked at a high pitch screech from the Dracos belly. The robo Fizzoroli inside went nuclear. Within an instant Fizz saw himself falling towards the asphalt from a great height. The impending pain of impact worried him. Fortune favored his impact as he landed into a trash pile. Lifting himself up he pushed himself up from the refuse. Silver letters reading Kevin passed his eyes as he got out. A small, thankful chuckle left his mouth. He then looked up to the sky

The other imps followed through the sky into the parking lot. 

They landed next to Stolas, who seemed to having a tender moment with his daughter. Past them a large black van labeled 'IMP' in stylish graffiti sat in the vacant parking lot. 

" 'I. M. P.' Huh?" Fizz noted the name. He looked over to the group of hellspawn. Eyeing up Stolas like a cougar eyes a deer. 

"welp.." Fizz grunted getting up off of Kevin. Thankful for the soft landing. "Time to apply for a new job. " 

  
  



	2. Work F***ing Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our friendly gorilla imp has nothing left to lose. Chasing the feathery tail of his quarry. He finds himself headed to an interview of his enemy.

Loose pavement crunched under Fizz’s imp hooves. A spring inserted a bounce into his every step. With a devilish grin to tie it together. The smell of fumes from the industrial complex a few miles away pumped dark smog into the air. It was pleasant. He approached the corner to an intersection. A cobbled street of death, parallel to his left, a mishmash of broken businesses to his right, and a road of excitement ahead of him. The stench of a vagrant wafted across his nose. The black stained shirt clung to his chest. With a mind full of hopes.

“Where are you headed shit-stick?” The stench addled hobo said. 

“To work.” Fizz replied.

“Sounds like shit.” The hobo said with a light malaise. A typical response for most wage chained workers.

Fizz passed him as the hobo spoke. He turned around bearing a smile and said. “Yup”

Unsurprised the hobo lifted a brown bag and drank of its mysterious contents, and shrugged dismissively.

Around the corner and past the parking lot, and there it was. IMP headquarters. Well, at least its building. Technically the building is a business complex with multiple levels of separate businesses occupying each level. But for Fizz, it was the stepping stone to heaven.

  
“Soooo, you're the guy from yesterday right?” Blitz said with his feet on the desk. “What was your name again?”

Fizz stood in the center of Blitz’s single chair office. “I’m Fizz. I used to work at Loo Loo Land before you got shit flung everywhere. Quite literally.” he stated of fact not malice. Maybe a little malice.

“Nice to meet you Izzy” Blitz said

Fizz made a short inhale, “its, Fizz, actually.”

“Look I know your boss was involved but were not talking about him here ok gorilla man?”.

Fizz’s eyebrows furrowed and frowned in confusion. Fizz didn't know what a gorilla was. 

Blitz continued talking, then stood up and walked around his desk. “I’m here to talk about you. What can you offer for our company Izzy?”

“Well you're bodyguards right?” 

“Were assassins, but part time bodyguards for the right price, yes. Why were you at the circus?” Blitz looked at Fizz’s arms again. “Part of the freak show?”

Fizz almost giggled, “No, I was a part of the imp gangs who occasionally, ‘worked.’ But I was usually the one left with all the jobs.” Fizz said.

“What can you offer for our services?” Blitz said as he leaned against his desk and crossed his arms.

Fizz smiled. “Let me show you.”

Fizz pulled out his massive pair of fist weapons and walked quietly over to the wall next to the office door. His heavy red fist lifted up and raised back for a punch. The wall he looked at stood strong. He painted the image of Stolas on the wall. And imagined swinging hard past him. He swung hard and punched half of the wall down with his swing. The wall exploded in debris across the office and erupted in loud destruction. Blitz stared at Fizz’s entry hole. Large enough to fit the small imp through the wall easily.

“Hows that!” Fizz smiled as his tail lightly swung around behind him. 

Blitz sat against his desk straight faced and silent. He quietly walked back around to his chair and pulled out a folder covered in horse stickers. He licked a claw and began to sift through pages within the folders contents. Fizz walked up holding his arms behind his back. A small bit of sweat appeared on his face.

“What's that?” He asked, in quiet anticipation of acceptance. 

“Its the schedule.”

“Did I get the job?” Fizz smiled wide, slipping out a fang on accident.

“No, but you will help fix this shit you shithead!"

Fizz stood coldly in the office and muttered, “oh.”

“That was a cute demonstration and all but I need you to fix it. I have clients that come in and out frequently and I need this place looking at least less than half fucked up as this wall." 

Fizz groaned internally. _'Goddammit'_ he thought to himself.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. I'll be here cause we have a small meeting in the morning. Come back tomorrow and maybe I won't kill you,” Blitz continued. “I have to see a, *cough* customer today.”

Sounds of the shutting doors echoed through the cold empty business complex halls. Fizz’s shoulders slumped. ‘ _Well, its something._ ’ he thought. Still on that birds tail. As long as he sticks around the shitty place he could have a chance at Stolas. The gorilla imp left the building. Smiling just like that morning. He walked home in stride. The familiar corner came along. The smell followed after.

“Heyyyy back again so soon huh shit lips? Whaaat lose the interview?” The hobo began. “Didn't get the job? That's shitty” He chuckled.

“Not quite. But close enough.” Fizz motioned a grin towards him as he passed the hobo.

“Heh. good luck.” The hobo rummages through a stack of bottles next to him, thirsty.

~~~~~

  
The next day starts. Gorilla imps not so gorilla, large yellow eyes widen peacefully. 

Yet, something felt just out of view. The air felt thick. A shadowy force gripped him. It made his heart grow fast. A wave of tingling came across him as the coursing blood flowed through him. Adrenaline compelled him to dart his eyes to his surroundings. Anxiety held it back to a slow, tense, cautious scan from his belly up prone posture.

The morning was quiet. Not even cars were heard. An uncomfortable silence crept around him. 

The charred, lopsided tent covering him blocked half of his surroundings. Slowly, he placed a claw on the ground. 

His breathing heightened. He jumps up holding his arms ready, knuckles on, expecting aggression. 

Silence greets his jump. 

He looks around and sees nothing. The black remains of Loo Loo Land are all he is greeted to. A light sigh leaves his lungs. He didn't believe in ghosts. Nut until the horrors of what he saw that caused the ruin of Loo Loo Land. They were shaken off by his visual reasoning. And a larger comforting sigh. 

Sleep clings back to him. He rips it away. His long flour sack arms reach for his clothing. He stops at his red shirt. The blood is still staining the clothes. Grim curiosity compelled him to smell. He revolts shortly after. 

"Fuck I went to an interview with this shit." He muttered. 

He looked around for an echo of distaste and sarcasm from his usual company.

Nothing...

He wrenches himself away from bed slowly. Goes about the day quickly. Time was no consequence when you don't have a clock. He knew he was late. Not that anybody cared he was late. Even if he was early it would just be. 'oh why can't you always be early?' not that he needed to be there anyways. No boss has ever cared. Why would this Blitz guy? He seemed bat shit insane compared to Fizzerolli. 

Cotton candy and what's left of the half melted coffee machine are his only company in the charred remains of the employees tent. The sugar and liquid cocaine enter his gut. The large puff of cotton slowly gets consumed as he meanders to the janitor closet. His teal suspenders rub against his outer thighs as they dangle from his waist. The bloodstained shirt rests over his arm as he opens the door with his free hand. The pink puff of what's left of the candy is slowly nibbled away into his mouth completely. He lays his red and black shirt out as a library of chemicals meet his eye. 

"bleach cleans blood right?" he speaks, staying loneliness at bay.

Gripping the bottle of unbranded bleach, he dabs the bleach onto the shirt. The blood disappears. He smiles. White surfaces to the shirt. 

"fuck" 

~~~~

He walks down the sidewalk. Smell of smog and wind goes across his white shirt. The cuffs retain their dark brown hue. Framed with two stripes of blue for suspenders. The elevator dings and the door opens. He glides across the empty entry, with a vacant front desk. The massive hole next to the desk was still present from the day before. A intrusive peep into Blitz's office showed no life inside. The rooms he had seen before were empty. Looking back into the main office he looked across the way and saw a hallway he'd never been to. Walking to inspect, he found a long hallway into an open lunch room and a room labelled, "konferense ruum'. Shadows moved inside. This must be where they are, in the, 'konferense ruum'

The door opened with a loud creak. "Hello. I'm here" Fizz lazily waved to the imps in the office. 

Two imps turn and look at him, followed by Blitz across the table from them.

"There you areeee. " Blitz grumbled.

Fizz expected that typical reaction. He sensed annoyance. Not as bad as he thought. 

"Now get over here." Blitz walked from the conference desk over to Fizz and puts an arm around him. 

"Sir, where are you going?" The male imp said

"Helping our new employee of course." Blitz closed the door, pushing Fizz in front of him.

Fizz winced to the longhorn imps touch as he was dragged to the scene of destruction. Several tools splayed out around the debris. They seemed to fit right in as part of the mess. Some neat new planks of wood scattered around the office among them. 

"Alright here you go! And the paint is in the closet next to the break room OK?" 

Fizz looked to Blitz expecting more. A threat, maybe a sarcastic remark. Maybe even a death threat. A confounding look of thoughtlessness appeared on him. His tongue slipped out past his lips as eyes drifted apart a moment. 

"OK bye Izzy." Blitz walked off with a doofy gait.

He disappears around the open door frame, back to the conference. 

Fizz looked down at the tools. 

"Oh if you need something talk to our darling receptionist Loonie."

Fizz jolted back to see Blitz poke his head around the corner. And returned a friendly thumbs up. And quicker than anybody could have seen Fizz's reaction Blitz zips back around the corner.

"it's Fizz…" Izzy muttered. 

Returning to the tools, Fizz figured the imps here were loaded. Simple tools like handled screwdrivers were something special. Hammers, you could make with duct tape. A stick and a flat rock. At least among his old job. But these actually had rubber grips. Not to mention the power tools. He's watched Fizzeroli work plenty of times fighting unruly customers. Several horrifying images of splayed blood and buzz saws flash through his mind. Fizz looked at the wall. The jagged, crumbled wall stood back. He smiled. Picking up the power drill gun he giggled over its loud buzz as he revved its engine to test its power. 

A large shadow swept across him. 

"Hey keep it fuckin quiet in here. I have the worst hangover today." A voice growled. 

Fizz turned around. A large disgruntled punk hellhound stared back at Fizz. 

' _She must be Loona._ ' Fizz gathered. ' _Looks like a bitch._ ' 

"Hung over? What? Dealing with the morning too early huh?" a playful jab at his own, 'alcoholism.' 

The wolf grumbles as she leaves. "Yes" 

Surprised, he stared at her till her exit. Shoving off the interruptions he now inspects the hole. Tents have slim structure and zero insulation. This wall had everything they didn't.

He thought it was strange. Things felt easier. He could hear his thoughts. 

But then. The small, 'gorilla' imp realized. 

He stood in the office and looked around, contemplating his strange new discomfort. 

And listened. 

… 

It was quiet. 

~~~

  
A couple hours pass. The quiet of the office is slowly accompanied by growing distant chatter and arguing. 

  
The conference room shouts and jabs boisterous words from several mouths. Muffled by the thick walls to a strange whisper. A noise the imp is not familiar with. The noises grow louder as he treads across the soft rosy carpet. He wipes sweat off of onto his forearm and gingerly opens the door. The shouting peaks once he cracks the door. It lets out a ginger crack echoing into the room. And not a moment later the shouting stops. The three imps look back at Fizz quietly. The small male imp has his fist frozen in recoil towards Blitz. Blitz has a hand grasping back to the males throat. And a female imp is attempting to rip them apart. That hellhound, 'Loona' is sitting across the tables listening to music. 

Silence enters the room. Save for the bleed over audio from Loona's headphones

"Oh hey newbie… How's it hangin'?" Blitz said. 

"I'm, uh, done with that wall today. So. I'm heading home I guess." 

"All right, be sure come back tomorrow! I want that wall fixed!!" 

Fizz silently nods. 

Blitz lays in a punch as Fizz closes the door. 

Muffled voices intercept the paused fight. "OW! Sir! Who was that?" 

"That's our new hire! He's the dumbass who broke the wall." Bitz's chaotic tone said through the walls. 

"At least introduce him!" The male demanded.

The shouting continues. And Fizz groans. He longs for home. If they actually come out to greet Fizz. He would leave faster. Thankfully, they remain in tangled combat as he walked through the hallway back into the main room. Fizz walks out to the entry again. The previously mangled 'hole', is now surgically cut into a larger box. Large two by four planks shoot upwards perfectly parallel to each other support the structure of the wall. Like layering of a cake... with air inside each layer. sandwiched by two by fours. Fizz thought it was a strange analogy, but its at least one he remembers. _'Sweet Satan I'm hungry..._ ' The tools, are nearly organized together in a small pile next to the hole. 

The imp slips his suspenders off of his shoulders and they drop around to his thighs. He let's out a heavy sigh and leaves for the door. 

  
  
A sudden clamor of hurried footsteps rush out to Fizz. 

"Hehyyyy newbie how about lunch before you go?" Blitz stammered out from the hallway

"Um… I don't have lunch." Fizz said, puzzled by the request. _'is he hitting on me or something?'_

"Why?" Blitz pried.

"i didn't bring any. I don't even have a lunchbag." Fizz grumbles. The stinging bite of hunger consumed his patience.

The two other imps stumble around the corner. "Oh well then here!" The cute female imp came forward with a cooler. "You can borrow this!" 

Blitz said, "Hey how about we go out for lunch? Like I said?"

Feeling uncomfortable, Fizz squinted saying, "Uh. No thank you. I gotta go home." he leaves.

" alright your loss buddy!" Blitz said. 

Disgruntled and annoyed tells him "OK fine if you're not going to eat with us, at least buy yourself some decent food." and hands him a wad of cash. Suddenly Fizz is shoved out the door. But punctuate with a, "You're still scheduled for work tomorrow though. So you'd better be here or I'll hunt you down!! I know where you liiiiiive!!!!!"

A strange tender, sarcastic tone came from Blitz's last words. Before the death threat that is. Weather it was hollow or not was not a concern to him. All Fizz wanted was to be home. And that is where he went. He opened his hand which clung to the cash received from Blitz. He expected nothing more than a five dollar bill. Hardly enough for a decent meal. But any food is good food if you're starving.

The green unfolds layer after layer, blossoming like a flower in his hand. He counted each number as it became visible.   
Five, ten, fifteen.. 

There's still more?! 

Thirty… Forty? FIFTY?!?   
Are these counterfeit?! The rough crumpled texture confirm the age and legitimacy of use. This is all for lunch?! He walked home. 

'what should I buy?' he pondered. The neon of the liquor store caught his attention. The thought of alcohol sickened his empty stomach. A aroma of boiled meat cuts past the smog surrounding him. His mouth salivates, and his stomach growls. 

He peered over to find a hotdog cart. Just like the one from the carnival. Normally he'd steal the dogs when he could. That is whenever he was successful. He looked down to his hand. Full of green. 

He went home holding handfuls of dogs. And slipped into a food comatose. 

~~~~~~~~

Once again! Same morning. New day. But today, burnt coffee, and the last of his hotdogs. Monday morning brought the usual routine it seemed. Each of the staff met Fizz's eyes when he opened the doors. Loona was behind her desk. Kicking it back, feet on her desk and watching her phone. The two small imps wandered around the office talking. Blitz stood in his office doorway next to the abominable hole. The unfinished hole. Blitz met eye contact with Fizz. It sent a chill down Fizz's back. ' _He must be complaining it's not finished yet._ ' Fizz groaned. 

"Hehyyyy good morning Izzy!" Blitz shouted. 

Everyone went about their business ignoring the loud comment. Blitz approached Fizz. Fizz feared the worst. ' _this is the part where he yells at me for not finishing it earlier isn't it?'_ he sighed expecting it. Well prepared for it.

Blitz placed an arm around him and pulled him in. "Hey I got a job for you!" 

"W-what a job? I thought I was already working on the wall."

"Well you're wrong! 'Cause now you're going to help around here! Also because you needed to pay me back for your lunch!" Blitz leads Fizz towards the wall and the Hounds desk. "Okay, well maybe not all of it."

"What will I be doing?"

Blitz pints a claw onto Fizz's chest, "You're going to file, and help take calls as our receptionist. Loonie needs a vacation!" 

'Loonie'? Sounds like a nutcase. 

"Loona!~ You got a fresh underling!" 

The I'll mannered hellhound rips her eyes away from her phone, parts her two paws resting on the desk and cuts through him with a look. 

' _So that **Is** Loona._' Fizz thought. 

"This little guy is going to help you with whatever you want. Help make your job easier OK? Now Blizie's got an important meet 'n fuck with our supplier." Blitz wandered out the front door.

"ew" she grumbles looking back to her phone. 

Fizz stood next to her and saw his tools on the floor. The silence between the two dug underneath Fizz's skin

"What can I do for you?" said Fizz. 

"First of all, shut up. I still got a hangover." ( _still?!?_ ) "Two. Go get me some beer. And three." she leaned over him, "Leave me alone." 

Straight to the point he guessed. "What kind of beer do you wa-" 

"the kind I can drink." she stood up. Staring into her phone, mumbling, and walked towards the hallway across the room. 

"Loona don't treat our newest member like that!" a feminine voice echoed through the adjacent hallway. 

"I already get enough little shits around here with you guys" Loona walked around left the corner into the hallway. 

A small imp approaches out from the hall across the room from where Loona exited. A smaller male imp followed. 

"I'm sorry about all that darlin'" the cute female imp walked across the room and shook his large hand. "I'm Millie." 

She was soft and kind. Motherly to an M. She gently held his hand and smiled through her introduction. She must have been one of the assassins. The imp figured cause with such a disarming radiance, she could kill any man. He smiled. 

"And this is Moxxie" she motions beside her. "my husband." 

Fizz frowned.

"Hello!" said a sniveling white haired male imp beside her. 

The gorilla imp was disgusted. He couldn't hide his revolting expression to, 'Moxxie' Moxxie seemed oblivious to it

"Ah believe Blitz call you 'Izzy', it's nice ta meet 'cha." Millie added. 

"Actually it's Fizz. For whatever reason he keeps calling me Izzy." Fizz corrected. 

"He's a bit eccentric." Millie replied. 

"We apologize about Loonas behavior. We don't know how she's stayed here this long with that attitude. But we're happy to have you aboard!" Moxxie pleasantly added. 

"Where did Blitz say he was going?" Millie asked

"Something about a fuck-meeting?" Fizz replied with a shrug.

"Oh it's about that time of the month isn't it?" Moxxie said. 

"Oh a guy like him has a girl? What's she like?" Fizz said thinking of his speech as sarcasm. 

Millie replies, "He's actually our supplier."

Confused even more. "He?" Fizz questioned. 

"Our boss has a meeting with Stolas every month or so as part of their business deal." Millie continued politely folding her hands over her lap 

Fizz's eyes widened "... What?" 

Loona pokes in and shouts across the main room, "They fuck each other blind and deaf. The best part about it is that the office becomes quiet for once."

"That's actually pretty much it." Moxxie annoyedly punctuated.

"And he just… Goes there? " Fizz pried an opportunity. "Does he need any backup? Or help? I could accompany him." 

Loona pokes her head back in, phone gone, her piecing eyes cutting through Fizz "You're new on the job, there's no way blitz would let you on right now after what you did. Now hurry up AND GET MY BEER!" 

Moxxie yelled, "Why do you need beer?!" 

Loona growled, "I'M HUNGOVER." 

The three of them continue to argue as Fizz finds himself lost in thought. 

_'Fuck.'_ Thought Fizz. He's going to play by their rules for a long while before he has any chance at getting the birds head. The chance is still within arms reach. Gorilla arms reach. The noise of the squeaking coworkers bothered his mind. Fizz left for the liquor store and gripped the last wad of his remaining cash. He shrugged. Hardly enough green was left of his hotdog comatose binge. He felt he had a better idea. 

~~~~~~

The comforting 'bing' of the elevator sounded. It rose up hauling the smirking gorilla imp aloft as he patted his small wad of cash. Savoring his fresh haul of beer. The cooler came in handy! About 3 six packs rested inside the container. Granted all the paper it came with was discarded for more room. Barely affording space inside the cooler. Maybe now he can get to, 'work' on his wall fixture. 

The office doors opened. Everyone returned to their near silent lounging. Fizz walked in towards Loonas desk as she looked at him from under her eyelids, peeking up from her magazine of Hellhound Montly. 

"All that for me?" she said calm. 

He challenged her biting attitude. "Not all of it. But I'd be willing to share." He smiled sarcastically. Opening the cooler and offering a cold bottle of hoppy joy to her. She growls lazily to him, but takes the bottle still. The cap meets the edge of her desk as she slaps the top of it. The wood of the desk levers the bottle cap off with her single swing at the bottle. the cap flings off and hits Fizz in the face. She lifts it up and swigs a drink in between a giggle of Fizz's suffering. 

Fizz grabs one of his own and pops off the top with his tough calloused thumb. "Hopefully that cures your headache." 

More of reflex than thinking, He presents the bottle to her, bottom portion of its glass sticking out slightly. Offering a toast. He questioned why thinking on the attitude of the bitch in front of him.

Loona rolls her eyes and lifts her bottle to his. "yup" 

They both take a swig and begin to 'work.' 

The phone rings. Look picks it up. 

"Hello, I M P" Loona answered. 

Manifesting gremlin energy, Fizz giggled as the conversation unfolded.

Fizz whispered "ooo aa" towards the phone. Making various unintelligible noises. 

Anger rose to Loonas face. "what? NO Sherman doesn't work here now fuck off." she slams the phone down to look at Fizz. "what are you doing?" 

"what? Am I supposed to be helping you with the phones?" 

"don't do that! It's distracting! And I thought about letting you. But I don't think I will if you're going to be annoying!" 

She got a rise out of Fizz. Her demanding him to do something boiled his blood. 

The bell rings again. Loona picks up. 

"This is IMP what do you want?" 

Fizz heard a vague mention of penis enlargement pills before the sudden slam down of Loonas brand of leaving a conversation. 

"I didn't know you were needing dick pills" Fizz mocked playfully. 

"Oh haha very funny little guy." She unfolded the pages of her Hellhound Monthly.

The bell rang again and in a blink of an eye it was in Fizz's hands. 

A high pitched whiny voice came out of his mouth "Oh yes welcome to I am a pee pee." 

Loonas eyes widened and mouth opened. Her right claw lunged for the mouthpiece but missed. Fizz was too fast. he danced across the other side of Loona's desk holding the cable.

"This is Bleetz how can I kill for you today?" Fizz said playing with the cable of the phone. 

She blurted out a giggle in her hesitation. 

"as you see I'm very busy with my business of screwing myself and taking penis pills. I'll have to call you back." 

the customer yelled on the other line, "BLITZ GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU LIMP DICKED TROG-" 

Fizz's jaw dropped and then stared at Loona. He hangs up the line on Loona's phone stand and they both scream out in laughter. They both laugh for a good minute. Fizz's throat became dry. He reached for his beer and grabbed a second for the Hellhound. The pop them open, and look to the phone with a devilish grin. 

  
An hour passes. 

Loona was happy, belligerent, and ornery. It felt comfortable to Fizz. She poked fun at the newbie and mostly everyone else. When calls came in she tossed the phone to him. They traded off talking in different voices trying not to giggle into the mouthpiece. Moxxie and Millie hopped in eventually to initially scold them. Mostly Moxxie. Millie attempted Blitz's voice once or twice before heading to the back to return to work. 

Eventually the annoyance of Moxxie's diligent work ethic soured the mood. The phone became dead with hallow death threats of strangers and shitty advertisements. Loona returned to silently watching her phone nursing on bottles every so often. 

The newbie imp eventually fixed the hole It took several days of 'work'. He was rather quite good at it despite distractions. Blitz was unhappy when it was finally complete. He could no longer see his clients come in and immediately tell Loona to tell them to fuck off. For fun, Fizz inserted a secret hatch for the wall to hide any beer for Loona. Nobody ever found it. 

With the hole being fixed, Fizz thought his job was over with it. But he was surprised when Blitz told him to keep coming to work. Despite distracting the coworkers and occasionally getting on their nerves too. Blitz demanded him to stay. 

Eventually, weeks pass.

Fizz is grateful to stay. Sometimes, Fizz forgets why he even stayed in the first place. The quiet office life breathed something into him that he never felt before. He thought Blitz would hit him, or start making death threats on him for sticking around after he finished the wall. Really, all he did was bounce around the office and give them snacks. Occasionally talking it up with customers as they enter in. At some point blitz jokes that he should start taking hats or coats as they come in. Jobs came, and jobs went. Not a single sighting of the bird had happened all those weeks. Not hardly a mention either. Not like lurking around the office being a nuisance was any entertaining for Fizz though. It made him patient. 

Yet Fizz's impatience let him cautiously pester about Stolas once. Asking again for a position on the 'envoy' for Blitz's arrival to his palace. It was met with objections and realistic explanations. It proved worthless. A pester one too many, as the only one who should have said something, didn't. Blitz offered nothing but a strange glare. It sent a chill down the gorilla imps weathered spine. 

Fizz had heard of the intrusive nature of Blitz before. Often in the droning complaints and frustrations of his colorful coworkers. Blitz denied it being intrusive. Blitz hadn't visited him yet. At least he thought Blitz didn't. Something itched the back of his mind about the subject. His memory was filled with his first morning's. He was unsure. Logically it doesn't make sense. He had only ever seen Blitz in the workplace. 

What was his life like anyways? Outside of work? 

Then one day, Blitz walks up to Fizz with a large envelope and hands it to him. 

"what's this?" Fizz asked. 

"it's your paycheck, dumbass. Now take it." 

Fizz was confused. He got paid? He mostly just hung around the office cause he didn't have anything better to do. Millie and Moxxie are easy people to get along with. He organizes their fridge (occasionally taxing it) and steals some local steak for Loona on the side. Not to mention a hidden fridge he installed into the hole in the wall for Loona and himself. Maybe that was what he was being paid for? But he'd never got paid for shit over in Loo Loo land. He mostly got yelled at for the kind of shit he was doing here. And yet, he puzzled over why he was still getting paid. 

He opened up the envelope. A large bundle of green folds out In front of him. Scared stiff he shuts it closed and panickily looked around. Expecting the specters of his old colleagues and hoodlums to rush in and steal his fat wads. Blitz was the only one that stood. Holding nothing towards him except annoyed concern in front of Fizz. they are surrounded by pale rosy carpet and quiet walls.

Blitz looked at him asking, "Hey you going to cash it in or am I gonna have to change my mind?" 

"W-WHAT No NO! Uh. This… Th-This is fine. Acceptable even." Fizz cleared his throat. "thank you." 

"well good! Now get me some horse crackers in my desk for tomorrow morning." Blitz jaunted into his office. 

A gentle shut of the door prompted Fizz to look back down to the envelope. He had never seen so much green before. Was this a bribe? Did he know about his intentions for murdering Stolas? This was enough to cover a new bed, a fridge, an alarm clock, and then some! He could finally get a new cotton candy machine! The flabbergasted gorilla imp walked home and simply hid the cash. Stunned by the opportunity. Stunned enough to tire himself out, and sleep soundly. 

~~~~~

The next day, doors of the office were struck a few times. The imp jumped into position to help the customer. If he's getting paid this well, he might as well keep it that way he figured. 

The door opened and a large figure crept in, spearheaded by a large, gold and black ornate hat. Two large red eyes followed.

Lightly sarcastic, thinking it funny, Fizz said, "shall I take your hat s-" Fizz froze. 

A calm cheerful tone spoke, "No, I'll keep my hat. I won't be long… Well. Maybe. " Stolas smiled devilishly, placing a claw into his chin with a shrewd intent behind it. Stolas turns to the imp. "Oh! You're new here. Blitzie's got quite the operation running now!" 

Stolas was even bigger than he remembered. The monolith of magic, and feathers almost hit the ceiling. The power coming off of him was staggering. His presence alone made Fizz petrified. Fizz watched the owl gracefully enter the office and slowly turn back towards him. 

"He definitely has an eye for taste." giving a glace up and down the imp, Stolas said, You're rather cute.~" and hopped towards Blitz's office. 

"W-w-w-w what?" the imp shuddered, shaking his face a brighter red.

  
"Oh Blitzie! We need to have a chat!" Stolas cooed. Approaching the office door the tail feathers brushed past the imp. 

He swore he was paralyzed like his other imp kin from Loo Loo land. Stolas entered Blitz office and began talking. The cool demeanor of the bird astronomer clashed with Blitz's Loud crass vocabulary. 

Loona threw a bone at the imp from her desk. "Snap out of it. It's just Stolas." Loona was at her desk, feet kicked up, ignoring the surroundings. 

"Oh Blitzy, let's have it right here. In your OFFICE" Stolas shouted inside the office. 

"Aaaand I'm outta here." Loona stood up out of her chair. 

Fizz finally noticed the sweat rolling down his face. He sprung into animation and wiped it away while catching his breath. 

"Hey chump you wanna go grab some food or something?" They're going to be at it for at least another hour or some shit. " Loona said. 

The imp nodded. Unable to process what had happened. Feeling comfort in the sarcastic reminder of his environment. He looked back to Loona expressing a disconnected annoyance walking out of the doors. The other imps follow soon after. He looked back at the office. Silhouettes dance and cascade across the smoky glass door of Blitz's office. The growing passionate moans grow louder as the employees make their exit.

A wavering reminder crosses the imps mind. The head of Stolas. The big payout. A Golden ticket to freedom and power. It is so close right now, so available and vulnerable.

And yet,

he didn't care anymore. 

Millie holds the door for Fizz. "You comin darlin'?" 

Fizz gave a sharp exhale at the sight turning back. Smiling. And walked forward to them, with a nervous excitement. 

~~~~

The imp walks to work. A spring in his steps add a bounce to his walk. The familiar smell of smog and gasoline fill his lungs. Familiar also, is the hobo that litters the sidewalk before the corner of work. 

The Hobo smiles to the familiar face, "Heyyyy been awhile. Work still a drag? Gonna quit?" he giggled downing a bottle of liquid. 

Fizz continued on, exchanging a happy glow. "Not a chance. " he said, holding a glance at the hobo. 

The hobo grumbled, wincing at Fizz. Then burying his face into his bottle draining the last of it. 

And the imp went forward. 


End file.
